


Cherryberry Oneshots

by Interverse



Series: Interversal [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse
Summary: Cherryberry, quite the unappreciated ship, which is pretty crushing for me considering I am absolutely obsessed with it and it's my ultimate OTP. Well, I seek to change that, as much as I can, at least, with some silly little fanficitons. Is it porn? Probably. Is it terrible? Most definitely.These all take place in alarger ficthat's in itsveryearliest stages right now, but these can be read without really spoiling anything. It's a ship fic, so you already know they're going to end up together.The NSFW chapters are marked in their notes.Also, please ignore the wacky dates, because a lot of these have been deleted and then rearranged.





	1. Into a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red helps Blue to de-stress after an interesting day with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Boyfriend Era/Blue's POV]

Blue shut the door to his brother’s bedroom, then leaned against it, sighing and massaging his temples. “Hey, hey, woah,” Red said, approaching and pulling Blue’s hands away from the sides of his skull. “Strictly forbidden. Only _I’m_ allowed to help you feel better after Stretch gives you the headache of the century.”

 

Blue smiled a bit, but let out another breath when Red’s fingers pressed to where his had just been, rubbing soothing circles into his skull. Though Red did indeed have claws, they weren’t too sharp, and he was careful not to poke him. Blue reached out and wrapped an arm around Red’s waist, pulling him close and burying his face in the larger skeleton’s shoulder. “Ugh, he makes me want to swan dive into a star sometimes.”

 

Red made a little noise of surprise, then chuckled affectionately and kissed the top of his skull. “Sounds painful. Do you think we might want to do this somewhere that isn’t directly outside of your brother’s bedroom door, though?”

 

Blue nodded, allowing Red to lead him to his own room. His brother had once again made the very poor mistake of deciding to smoke himself into his own grave just before they went out. This time, Blue was treated to the delectable challenge of dealing with his brother being high out of his mind in a water park. He sat down on his bed, flopping down onto his side soon after. Thankfully, he didn’t have to ask before the bed was sinking under Red’s weight as well, and his boyfriend was pressing up against his back.

 

Red placed a soft kiss to the back of his neck, winding his arms around his ribcage and twining their legs together. Blue smiled, relaxing into the hold and thanking the stars above that Red was here to help him through the aftermath of the disaster of a day they had just had.

 

Red chuckled into the back of his neck, but stopped himself. “Heh, sorry, but I don’t think I’ll ever get over the sight of Stretch’s swimsuit falling off and escaping into the pool after he went down that waterslide a bit too enthusiastically.”

 

Blue groaned at the memory of having to go chasing after it while his brother laughed about being naked, but the sound ended in a laugh. “If I wasn’t related to him, I’d probably feel the same way.”

 

Another few highlights of the trip included Stretch attempting and failing to climb out of the deep end without using the ladder, screaming about sharks, and slipping off of the diving board before he even got to the end. Luckily, Blue cut things short and dragged his brother out of the place before security decided to do it for him, but he still got beyond his healthy dosage of daily embarrassment from the deal. He willed the memories away, just focusing on how warm Red’s body felt against his, but opened his eyes after a few minutes. “I want… chocolate.”

 

Red laughed. “So your sweet tooth has been awakened by Stretch’s bullshit?”

 

Blue did indeed have a thing for sugar, loving it a bit more than he should, but he did his best to hide it from everyone and keep from having too much. Now, though, he couldn’t care less. “I suppose it was.” He squirmed weakly in Red’s hold. “Can you please get it for me?” he whined, making sure to sound as pathetic as he possibly could. He normally wasn’t one to ask for unnecessary favors, but the thought of standing was extremely displeasing to him right them.

 

Red placed another kiss to his neck, then gently disentangled his limbs from Blue’s before sliding from the bed. “Sure thing, sweetheart.”

 

Blue took as much time as he could justify taking in sitting up and leaning against the headboard of his bed, letting out a long breath and struggling with his bandana for a moment before tossing it aside. It landed in the middle of the floor, and while that would normally horrify him, this time the sight just made him roll his eyes and look away.

 

When Red returned, he stared wide-eyed at the piece of fabric. “Uh… Blue? Are you feeling alright?”

 

Blue huffed, cheeks warming a bit. “No, I’m feeling awful, because you and that chocolate are way too far away!” He reached out and made grabby hands. “Get over here.”

 

Red smiled and did just that, hopping on the bed and offering his open lap to Blue. He gratefully accepted, crawling over and plopping down into the perfect little nest that Red’s legs made. With one arm, Red hugged him around the ribcage again, and with the other, he grabbed a piece of the chocolate he had fetched and held it up to the smaller skeleton’s face. Blue stuck his tongue out, sighing when Red placed the chocolate on it. As always, he attempted to sit and wait for it to melt in his mouth, and as always, he got impatient and just devoured it instead.

 

Even though Red couldn’t actually see it, he still chuckled, because he had always found it adorable. But hey, it’s not like it was Blue’s fault that chocolate was so delicious and so resistant to the warmth of his mouth. Red picked up another piece, and extended it to Blue, but at the last moment, snatched it away and popped it in his own instead. “Ha! Got ya!”

 

“Heyyy…” Blue whined, though he didn’t really mind.

 

“Heh, sorry,” Red responded, then picked up another piece and fed it to him properly. “But don’t worry, sugar isn’t really my thing, so you can have most of it.”

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Blue content in Red’s hold and steady stream of chocolate. “Aha!” Red exclaimed after a while. “I’ve got it! I can add _sugar_ to the pet name roster.”

 

Blue hummed thoughtfully. While he had at first been skeptical, now it practically melted his Soul when Red called him one of his cute little names. The one he used most frequently was sweetheart, followed by Baby-Blue, sunshine, Blueberry, love, and occasionally, babe. Blue didn’t call Red anything other than his name, because it was already associated with so much affection, but he didn’t think he could think of a good one in the first place anyway. ...Honey? No, that was what his brother drank. “Um, I don’t think so,” he eventually concluded. “That’s the name used to represent the manipulative ex in one of Napstaton’s albums.”

 

“Oh shit,” Red said, “That won’t do at all then. Uh, unless you plan on dumping me…”

 

Blue leaned back further against his boyfriend. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” He scrunched his face up. “Well, I might, actually, but it would be a nightmare.”

 

Red let out a breath. “Okay, good, you freaked me out for a second there.” He paused. “How about _Bone Daddy_?”

 

Blue nearly choked. “ _What_?”

 

“Okay, okay,” Red relented, “Maybe _dick slayer_?”

 

“Stars!” Blue yelped. “I _really_ hope you’re joking!”

 

Red chuckled gruffly. “Yeah, I am. ... _Dick slayer_.”

 

Blue groaned in exasperation, letting his head fall back on Red’s shoulder, but still opened his mouth when the other monster held up the last piece of chocolate. “Drop it,” he said, doing his best to keep his mouth open through the words.

 

Red laughed at how ridiculous he consequently sounded. “Um, okay.”

 

Red took a moment to position his hand, then dropped it as instructed. Unfortunately, it didn’t quite work out, and the chocolate hit Blue’s teeth, bouncing off and flying to who knows where. “Fuck!” Red swore, scrambling with the hand until he found the piece again. “Er, sorry…” he mumbled, feeding it to Blue directly instead.

 

“It’s alright,” Blue chuckled around the chocolate, not even trying to wait a second before chewing and swallowing.

 

Once he was done, he wiggled a bit, sinking further down into Red’s lap and smiling when he felt the Fell monster’s other arm come around to embrace him. Red kissed the crook of his neck, then gave it a little nip, eliciting a giggle. “Love ya, Blue.”

 

He smiled. “I love you too, Red.”

 

Blue sighed and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift away as Red continued to place gentle, lingering kisses wherever he could reach, but opened them again when he felt a hand gently grip one of his iliac crests. “Ah… not tonight, Red,” he murmured, cheeks warming. “I think I’d be a drag, I’m pretty tired…”

 

Red shrugged and retracted his hand. “Alright. I would be too if I was responsible for Stretch. But you can’t blame me,” he added, “I’m actually pretty surprised you’re not jealous of me.”

 

Blue raised a browbone. “Uh, why?”

 

“Because my boyfriend is way hotter than yours.”

 

It took a moment for the joke to sink in, but when it did, Blue gasped in indignation. “Red!” With a sudden burst of energy, he wriggled free of the larger skeleton’s hold and spun around, shoving him over until he landed on his back on the bed. Blue climbed atop him, baring his teeth in mock anger. “How dare you insult my boyfriend! This offends me deeply! I’m triggered, _truly_ disgraceful.”

 

Red laughed from beneath him, then stuck his tongue out. “Your boyfriend sucks. He’s the worst. You’d be better off with a soggy baguette.”

 

Blue resisted the urge to laugh at Red’s word choice, instead pinning his arms above his head and staring down at him sternly. “I am disgusted! My boyfriend is the best. He’s super amazing, I love him a lot, and even though he makes at least one _extremely_ bad dick joke an hour, he’s still way more hilarious than my brother’s ever been!”

 

Red only laughed more. “I bet he just finds it too hard to stop.”

 

Blue was prepared, so he got the joke immediately, and gave up, beginning to laugh along with his counterpart and falling down onto him, accidentally bonking their foreheads together. They stopped laughing, and Blue opened his mouth to apologize, but halfway through the first word, Red started laughing again twice as hard, reaching up and gripping the back of his skull, then pulling his head down and attempting to kiss him through the laughter. It didn’t work out so well, which only made Red laugh harder sill, giving up on the kiss as breathing became his main priority.

 

Blue gripped his alternate’s cheeks in some sort of attempt to steady him, now laughing himself again. It must have taken five minutes, but eventually, they just lay there limply, panting. “Wow,” Red eventually coughed out, “I’m glad that Stretch is as high as he is, or we would have woken him up for sure.”

 

Blue let out a long breath, propping himself up enough to look Red in the face. “Yeah…” He gazed down at his partner affectionately, thinking for a moment. “Also, from now on, I’m giving him a thorough inspection every single time we leave the house together.”

 

Red chuckled. “Sounds like a good idea.”

 

“And by the way,” Blue said, “You’d better take it back.”

 

Red cocked a browbone. “Uh, take what back?”

 

“Everything you said about yourself!” Blue huffed. “You don’t suck-”

 

“Or _do_ I?” Red said, cutting him off.

 

Blue flicked him on the nasal ridge, blushing. “Quit it. But you’re not the worst either, and you’re way hotter than me!”

 

Red snorted. “What? How am I hot?”

 

Blue tapped his gold tooth. “You’re full of cool spikes, you’re pretty warm temperature-wise as well, and I love you, so it’s basically impossible for me to not find you attractive.”

 

Red smiled, his cheeks tinted crimson. “I love you too, but even if I was the sexiest monster in the multiverse, you’d still defy all logic and win.”

 

“I’m not sexy!” Blue protested. “I’m cute!” He smiled wide, making his cheeks as chubby as he could, and shaped his eyelights into stars, forcing a twinkle into them as well. He had always had really good control over his magic, so changing his eyelights was a neat party trick, though not all that useful.

 

Red reached up and poked one of his cheeks. “No shit, but you can be both.”

 

Blue blushed a bit as he returned his eyelights to normal, and was about to argue, but his words were stolen when Red’s arms wrapped around him and he felt himself being flipped around until he was the one beneath the other skeleton. He squealed when he felt a familiar set of sharp teeth nibble lightly at his neck. “Ahh! No- that tickles!” he squeaked, squirming and gasping through his laughter.

 

Red tormented him for a few more moments, then pulled back and gave him a firm kiss on the mouth. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

 

Blue let out a breath, shifting and reaching up to wrap his arms around Red’s ribcage. “Well, I suppose I can find it in myself to forgive you.”

 

Red smiled, then leaned down for another kiss. When he broke away, he averted his eyes, blushing. “And… I’ll take what I said back, if you really want. I’m super hot and amazing. Happy?”

 

Blue breathed out in amusement. “No, because that was obviously sarcasm, but I’ll take it.” He leaned up and touched his nasal ridge to Red’s affectionately, then fell heavily back down onto the bed with a loud exhalation. “I’d also take a huge heaping portion of sleep.”

 

“Aight,” Red said. “That’s free, but I’m broke, so tips are nice.”

 

Blue pulled him back down into another kiss, parting his teeth and accepting Red’s tongue into his mouth. When he pulled away after a while, he slipped his tongue down onto Red’s neck and suckled there for a bit before falling back down and smiling up at his partner. “Will that do for now?”

 

Red returned his smile, cheeks tinted crimson. “Yeah.” He climbed off of Blue, then rolled from the bed in a less than graceful manner before shrugging out of his jacket and pulling his shirt over his head.

 

“See?” Blue commented, propping himself up on one elbow. “Super hot.”

 

Red instinctively tried to cover his scarred ribs for a moment, but then dropped his arms, flushing. “Uh… thanks…” He reached into Blue’s dresser and tossed him a pair of his pajamas - galaxy print, of course - then picked out one of Blue’s oversized shirts for himself and put it on.

 

Blue did his best to change without sitting up, but it proved quite difficult, so he gave up and heaved himself off of the bed in order to slip out of his clothes more easily. As soon as he had successfully changed, he belly-flopped back onto the bed, grunting on impact but then sinking into the softness.

 

“Uh… I don’t think that’s a very comfortable position to sleep in,” Red commented as he climbed into the bed and wriggled under the covers after turning off the lights. “Why not come up here with me?” he prompted, offering him a hand.

 

Blue took it, dragging himself up the bed with Red’s help and then pretty much just laying there limply as his boyfriend did his best to pull the covers out from under him. Red eventually succeeded, tucking him in and pulling him close. Blue let out a long breath, relaxing into the hold and pressing a gentle kiss to Red’s sternum as he closed his eyes. “Thank you.”

 

“Um, for what?” Red murmured as he began to gently massage the back of Blue’s neck with a hand.

 

“For helping me feel better. My brother is… hard to deal with, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

 

“Yeah, don’t remind me,” Red grunted. “He’s asked to suck my dick at least five times this week.” Blue shook his head against Red’s chest in disapproval. Of all the things, why did his brother have to choose _that_? “But yeah,” Red continued, “You’re welcome. It’s not like it’s a chore or anything in the first place, so I’m glad to.” He gently kissed the top of Blue’s skull. “Still feel like swan diving into a star?”

 

Blue giggled quietly, feeling sleep start its approach. “ _Stars_ , no.”

 

Falling asleep to the sound of Red loudly debating with himself if that was a pun or not was surprisingly easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had a bunch of random prompts and ideas, so I tried to throw them all into one story. How did I do?
> 
> The next part might take a while, because it's going to be something of a chapter 25 special. I'm not sure how long it will end up being, but I have it planned out, and there's quite a few elements.


	2. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is reminded once again that Blue always knows best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Boyfriend Era/Red's POV]

Red looked up at his phone, scrolling through his feed on the Undernet. As usual, the vast majority of it was just the Alphyses and Swap Undynes ranting about anime or making self-deprecating jokes that were actually pretty good. He took a few screenshots so he could remember to use them later. ‘ _Maybe if I fall in love with my anxiety it will leave me too_.’ Accurate. Well, almost.

 

Red glanced over at his sleeping boyfriend, allowing himself a small smile, but the happiness didn’t last all that long when his grip betrayed him and his phone came crashing down onto his face. “Ugh-oh _fuck_!”

 

Red just laid there and groaned, knowing he had already screwed himself over. He soon felt a small hand caress his cheek for a moment before picking his phone up off of his face. He opened his eyes to find Blue looking at him, eyelights blurry with sleep. “Red..? Why was your phone on your face..?”

 

“...Dropped it,” he mumbled in response, then looked down. “Sorry for wakin ya up and stuff…”

 

Blue tossed his phone aside and sighed, scooting closer to him and replacing the hand on his cheek. “Well, I’m glad you did, because now I get to ask you why you’re awake in the middle of the night looking at your phone long enough to drop it on your face.”

 

Red leaned into the touch, cheeks warming a bit. “I uh… can’t sleep.”

 

“Why?” Blue prompted gently.

 

Red brought one of his hands up to his face as well and grabbed Blue’s, lacing their fingers together as he let out a heavy breath. “I… just a bad day, I guess…”

 

Blue moved closer to him, twining their legs together and pressing a soft kiss to his mouth before pulling back and resting their foreheads against each other’s. “Why did you let me fall asleep, then?”

 

“Because my _fabulous_ crippling depression isn’t more important than your need for sleep.” Red was quite surprised when Blue blatantly laughed, as if he had been joking. He soon realized that his alternate was amused because he found his statement absolutely preposterous.

 

“No Red, it isn’t. But _you_ are,” Blue replied, squeezing his hand and worming the other one of his under his body to press to his spine.

 

Red shivered at the touch, tilting his head forward to snag another kiss before responding. “Fine, fine, but it’s not like you could do anything anyway… why bother staying up just to experience me being a sad, grumpy bitch?”

 

Blue gently pulled his hand away from Red’s, then slipped it under his shirt and began tracing along his scars, the pattern long since memorized. He leaned forward and pressed their mouths together again, then whispered against his teeth, “You mean to tell me that this isn’t helping?”

 

Red whimpered, parting his teeth and offering a quick reply. “I… suppose it is…”

 

Blue seemed satisfied, opening up as well and running his tongue along the sharp tips of his teeth. Red’s breath hitched, but he wasn’t going to let his lover get away with teasing him. He flicked his own tongue out and brushed it against Blue’s, whining at the familiar taste of his magic. The noise must have been as pathetic in reality as it had sounded to him, because Blue gave in and deepened the kiss to a level that didn’t leave Red feeling unbearably needy.

 

Blue stopped tracing his scars, instead just curling his small fingers around one of his bottommost ribs and holding on to steady the both of them. While passionate kissing might not initially be seen as very relaxing, Red was half asleep after just a couple minutes, breaths slowing and eyelights dimming behind his closed sockets.

 

Blue tapered off, withdrawing his tongue from Red’s mouth and wrapping his arm around Red’s ribcage to gently run his fingers up and down his spine. “See?” he murmured against him, “Doesn’t this feel better than a phone on your face?”

 

Red chuckled weakly. “Yeah…”

 

Even though he couldn’t see him, Red could tell that Blue smiled with the way his next breath blew just a bit more quickly over his face. “Next time, at least ask me to hold you before I fall asleep, okay? I love you, Red.”

 

“I love you too…” Red breathed as he let his consciousness fade out.

\---

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Red huffed the next morning as he looked in the mirror.

 

“What’s wrong, Red?” Blue asked, walking into the bathroom and placing a hand on his shoulder before giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

Red sighed, pointing a clawed phalange at his temple. “My fucking phone is what fucking happened.”

 

Blue’s eyelights glimmered with worry as he examined the dark bruise on his skull. “I’m sorry… does it hurt?”

 

Red gave the spot a little poke, and winced. “Uh, yeah.”

 

“Here,” Blue said, stepping up beside him and opening up the medicine cabinet, fishing around for a moment before returning with some ointment. He screwed the cap off and squeezed a bit onto his index finger, then held it out a little ways. Red put his hand down and allowed Blue to reach out to dab the cream onto the side of his skull. “Is this okay?” Blue asked.

 

Red nodded, but that only caused Blue’s finger to press more firmly against the spot. He flinched, embarrassed. “Shit- sorry… and, uh, yeah.”

 

“It’s alright,” Blue responded, finishing up and putting the ointment away.

 

Red narrowed his eyes. “Wait. Don’t we have to take a shower?”

 

Blue thought for a moment, then giggled. “Yeah, we do.”

 

Red sighed, weakly throwing his hands into the air. “Ugh. And here I go, fucking things up as usual…”

 

Blue flicked him playfully on the nasal ridge. “Red, come on. I was the one who didn’t think to hold off on the cream before we showered. Plus,” he added, “It’s not like it’s a luxury product. It doesn’t matter if a tiny bit gets wasted.”

 

Red let out a breath, shoulders sagging. “Blue, why are you always right about everything? You’re making me feel like such an idiot.”

 

Blue chuckled, stepping forward and wrapping him in a hug. “You’re not an idiot, Red, but I would still love you even if you were.”

 

Red snorted, but returned the hug with a smile. “Idiot.”

 

“That’s me.”

 

“Blue!” Red protested, “I was joking!”

 

“I know,” Blue said, squeezing him a little tighter. “Now, shall we get on that shower, idiot?”

 

Red laughed. “Sure, idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is my departing gift for a few days, as well as my apology for slacking off for so long-
> 
> Wish I had time to write something longer, but this was quick and fun, so it's good enough in my book!


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets cold, and uses what happens because of this to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Boyfriend Era/Blue's POV/NSFW]

“If you’re so cold, Red, why don’t you put any clothes on?”

 

Red scowled in response, snuggling further into his jacket - which was the only thing he was wearing. “Because that’s too much work.”

 

Blue shook his head, smiling. “A blanket?”

 

Red huffed. “The problem is that I’m sitting on them.”

 

Indeed, the Fell skeleton was sat atop the blankets on Blue’s bed, and there weren’t any spares within his reach. Blue cocked his head, shifting his weight, then walked up to the edge of the bed and climbed on. Before Red could try to protest, Blue swung one of his legs up onto the bed and therefore over his boyfriend as well, then lifted the other one up and settled down in Red’s lap, having effectively straddled him. “There.”

 

Red smiled, grabbing Blue by the bandana and pulling him forward against his chest so their sternums were pressed together. Blue responded by pushing his arms under Red’s in order to wind them around his ribcage and hold him closer. Red sighed, leaning his head forward and resting his head on Blue’s shoulder. “Thanks, sweetheart. That’s much better.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Blue murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of Red’s skull.

 

It was just like the Fell skeleton to decide that putting his clothes back on after showering was too much work, and like him as well to become cold from it. Even though his body temperature ran high and he was practically a heater, Red was always getting chilly somehow. Blue could feel the heat radiating off of him now, but the monster still shivered anyway.

 

“Red, are you sure you don’t want a bla-”

 

“Nope.”

 

Blue sighed, and after a moment of thinking, allowed his magic to take shape around his midsection. Red shifted. “Uh… what’s this for?” He gave the ectoflesh of Blue’s back a little squeeze.

 

“It’s warmer,” Blue responded quietly, blowing a hot breath purposefully onto Red’s neck and eliciting another shiver.

 

Red hummed in affirmation, pressing his palms against Blue’s summoned sides. They weren’t exactly the softest thing to provide for Red to touch, considering Blue’s body type- consequent of his training. Blue didn’t think it was a big deal, but Red seemed to. Both in the sense that it made him even more insecure about his own body and that he was absolutely enraptured and… aroused by the Swap monster’s figure. Though, Blue had the sneaking suspicion that Red would feel the exact same way about his body no matter what it was like. That’s how he felt about Red, anyway. But even so, he did have to admit that Red being thinner was nice, because the Fell skeleton was already taller, which he did like in the first place, but he wouldn’t exactly prefer if his boyfriend was a giant in all respects. Then again, he probably wouldn’t care if that were the case and would be reasoning with himself why Red was perfect exactly the way he was no matter what.

 

Blue smiled when Red pressed a kiss into the crook of his neck, but squeaked in surprise when he felt one of the other monster’s hand slide down his back and grab onto what it found. “R-Red!”

 

The skeleton that went by the same name hummed into his cervical vertebrae, sending shivers down Blue’s spine. “Yes?” he asked innocently.

 

Blue huffed, cheeks tinted cyan. “You know what!”

 

Red gave Blue’s magic a little squeeze, earning a small, flustered squeal from the other skeleton. “Should I stop?”

 

Blue swallowed, burying his face in Red’s shoulder in a very ineffective attempt to conceal his embarrassment. “N-No…”

 

Red’s tongue darted out to brush against his neck just as his other hand traveled down and grabbed onto the other side of Blue’s ass, kneading the magic flesh with firm, slow touches. Blue’s breath hitched once, then again in direct succession when Red closed his mouth over his vertebrae and licked at them more enthusiastically. Red hummed, pleased at the reaction, but the vibrations only pulled another noise from Blue’s throat, dangerously close to a moan.

 

Blue could feel the heat from Red’s lap beneath him, and even though nothing had formed, it was plenty to send arousal spiking through his own body, not to mention the added factor of the… suggestive touches. Red squeezed a bit harder, and it almost hurt, but in that nice way that you would expect a massage to feel if you were particularly sore.

 

“W-Warm now?” Blue managed, his voice thick.

 

“Very,” Red rumbled into his neck.

 

With the words, the magic that had gathered at the Fell monster’s pelvis swelled and took shape, pressing between Blue’s legs and earning a wheezing gasp from the smaller skeleton. Another sharp squeeze to the magic of his conjured backside and Blue lost his grip on his own magic, cock forming and pressing up against Red’s bare one through his pants. Red growled appreciatively, holding on tight and forcefully rocking Blue’s hips into his own. Blue whimpered, magic twitching and stiffening as it was ground against Red’s.

 

Red removed his hands for a single second before sliding them underneath the waistband of Blue’s pants to massage the warm magic of his ass directly, and Blue groaned, giving up on feeling embarrassed at that point. Sure, Red had touched him before, around the back of him and in much more intimate places, but something about this time felt so much more lewd, probably because of the abrupt nature of the sudden grabbiness. But as Red kept going, squeezing his increasingly sensitive magic and using it as a way to grind the other monster into himself… Blue was finding less and less reason to complain.

 

One of Red’s hands left him, and Blue whined in protest, but the sound devolved into a moan when he found found himself with the touch relocated to his crotch instead. Red rubbed teasingly against his length from the outside of his pants, but a pathetic whine from Blue had the Fell monster reaching in and pulling the smaller monster’s cock out into the open air. Blue panted listlessly as he was given a few slow, firm strokes while Red’s other hand was still hard at work kneading the magic of his ass, but he was forced to focus again when Red spoke.

 

“I’m cold again.”

 

“W-” he cut off with a groan when Red ghosted a finger over his slit, “W-What?”

 

“Wanna help warm me up?” Red whispered hotly into the side of Blue’s skull, pulling a desperate whimper from his mouth and sending a wave of tingles throughout his whole body.

 

“ _Stars_ , yes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was short as hell but oh well. Also did I mention that I have zero idea how to describe asses in smut? Which is weird as all hell considering 80% of my smutty writing is gay skeleton anal- but what can ya do?
> 
> The purpose of this was both to write about Blue's beautiful **b u t t** and to make the announcement that I've now posted the first eleven chapters of the main fic these oneshots all supposedly take place within! It's linked up in the description of this now, and as it states, it's in... super early development. They're seriously not even friends yet. But check it out if you want, meh-


	4. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a chilly morning in Snowdin, so a hot shower between two lovers is an obvious remedy to the cold. But Red just has to go and ruin it, though Blue doesn't mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Boyfriend Era/Blue's POV/NSFW]

Blue sighed as Red’s hands wound around his shoulders, relaxing against his boyfriend’s body and looking at them in the mirror. Red leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to the crook of his neck. “Sleep well?” he rumbled.

 

Blue tilted his head to give Red better access. “Yeah,” he murmured. “You?”

 

Red wrapped his arms around his ribcage, and rocked them back and forth on their feet a bit. “Mhm.”

 

Blue raised his browbones when he felt a little shiver pass through his alternate’s body. “Cold?”

 

Red grunted in confirmation. “A bit. But m’fine.”

 

Blue smiled. Of course Red would deny he was uncomfortable. “Would you like to take a hot shower?”

 

Red sighed, his breath blowing across his clavicle and earning a small shiver from him as well. “Together?”

 

Blue let out a little giggle. “Of course.”

 

“Sounds good, sweetheart,” Red said, stepping back.

 

Blue turned around to face his companion, and allowed him to pull his pajama shirt gently over his head. Red took a minute to gently trace over a few of his ribs with a clawed fingertip before taking his own shirt off. Blue slipped out of his pants, then walked over to the shower and pulled the curtains aside. He turned the water on, and spun around to meet Red in a gentle kiss as it warmed. When he felt a bit of steam on his spine, he turned back and placed a few of his fingers under the stream. It could be hotter. He turned the heat up, and gave a satisfied huff when it landed at a temperature bordering on uncomfortable, but not quite reaching it.

 

He grabbed Red’s hand, and gently stepped into the shower with him. He exhaled heavily, allowing his sockets to fall shut when the water beat down on his spine and ran over his bones. Red closed the curtain, and stepped up under the stream behind him, resuming with the soft kisses on his neck. Blue relaxed, letting his mind drift away in the warmth of the shower and the tenderness of Red’s touch. He was roused from his daze when he felt something hot and firm press up against his sacrum.

 

“Stars…” he breathed, cheeks warming. “Red…”

 

“Love you,” Red said into his neck, rocking his hips ever so slightly and sliding his hardening cock along his bones.

 

Blue bit the inside of his cheek as Red started tracing along the most sensitive of his ribs. “I love you t-too…”

 

Red continued with his touches, hands wandering down his ribcage, slipping along his spine, massaging his pelvis, and finally pressing against his pubis. Blue’s anticipation had already started to build long before then, so he quickly manifested, sighing as Red’s hand gripped his cock and gently squeezed the cyan magic. Whimpering, Blue formed his body, letting out a long breath when Red continued grinding on his backside, cock slipping into the cleft of his ass and the ridges catching on the rim of his entrance.

 

He frowned when Red pulled away, then gasped when the same monster’s cock slipped between his summoned thighs. His boyfriend let out a quiet groan, speeding his hand up on his cock and pausing at the tip to thumb the slit. Blue whined as Red began to slowly thrust his magic between his thighs, pressing his legs closer together to allow him some better friction. Blue’s cock grew hard in Red’s grasp, and he let out a little moan as his boyfriend’s tongue found his neck. He leaked a drop of precum into Red’s fingers, pressing his body back against his with a whine. “St-Still cold?” he asked, breath hitching.

 

“No.” Red gave a few particularly sharp thrusts into the warmth of his ectoflesh, sending tingles through Blue’s magic. “I’m feeling pretty hot.”

 

Blue pondered for a few moments if that counted as a pun, but it didn’t really matter, with the way Red was pleasing himself between his thighs and running his hand up and down his length, firm and steady. “Stars…” he whimpered, feeling as an orgasm started its approach. Red grunted, thrusting faster into his legs and squeezing his cock a bit tighter. “Does…” Blue panted, “Does this feel g-good to you?”

 

“Hell yeah it does, Baby-Blue,” he whispered huskily. “You’re so soft…” Blue whimpered at the praise, leaking another drop of precum that dripped into the bathtub and got swirled away down the drain. “You gon’ cum for me, sweetheart?” Red rasped into his neck.

 

Blue shuddered as Red pumped his length faster, biting his tongue. “Y-Yeah…”

 

Where Red’s hand wasn’t touching him, the warm water was flowing over his sensitive magic, sending his cock twitching and a high whine leaking from his mouth. Red’s length slid between the magic of his thighs, slickened and hot from the water. His partner nibbled at his clavicle, swiping his thumb over his slit, and he shuddered out a moan, falling back into the curve of Red’s body as he came. His ectoplasm shot against the wall, some sliding down to get swept away by the water while some clung to the surface, staining it cyan. Red tenderly kissed the crook of his neck, his hand slowing but not stopping.

 

He finally let up when Blue gently strained against his grip. Red slipped from between his legs with a groan, and Blue turned to face him, pulling him into a breathless kiss. Red wrapped his arms around the small of Blue’s back, pulling him closer and causing their cocks to grind up against each other’s. Blue whimpered into the kiss, digging his fingertips into Red’s spine as their tongues lovingly clashed. Hot water dripped from Red’s face down onto his own, and Blue shivered, pulling away from the kiss with a weak breath and looking up at his lover through the steamy air. Red’s crimson eyelights returned the stare earnestly, hazy with equal parts love and desire.

 

Blue scooched back a bit, until his spine hit the wall. Red got the idea, reaching down to grip the underside of Blue’s knee and drawing it up, spreading the smaller skeleton’s legs and then hooking the elevated one onto his iliac crest. Blue sighed, Soul fluttering in anticipation. Red wrapped his hand around both of their lengths, slowly stroking up and down their magic and leaning in for another kiss. Blue readily accepted Red’s tongue into his mouth, savoring the taste of his counterpart and shuddering under his touch. The ridges on Red’s cock scraped so deliciously against his, sending little pulses of pleasure down his spine.

 

He broke away from the kiss, a bit of their combined saliva dripping from his mouth and sliding down his slickened bones. “Red…” he breathed heavily, cheeks dusting over with his magic. “I want to f-feel you… inside me…”

 

Red smiled, gold tooth glimmering with moisture in the light. “Your wish is my command.”

 

Blue took a deep breath, then let it out with a contented little moan when Red pulled away and slipped inside of him. His boyfriend’s magic within his was a familiar feeling at that point, but it never got any less amazing. It was warm, and firm, and made his Soul pulse and ache for more. He got his wish when Red gently started to move, groaning and pulling their bodies closer together. Blue’s magic swiftly produced lubricant around Red’s length, but it wasn’t really needed in the first place, with how… _wet_ everything already was. His lover closed the gap between them and licked across his teeth. Blue opened up gratefully, his moans getting absorbed by Red’s tongue as it licked at his and massaged the insides of his cheeks.

 

Blue squeaked, breaking from the kiss when Red pulled him from the wall mid-thrust, spun him around, and pressed his back to a different one. The smaller skeleton didn’t understand why he had done this for a brief second, but got the idea with a sharp gasp when the water from the showerhead fell down between their bodies and splattered directly onto his cock. Red growled and leaned in again, covering his face with kisses - to his teeth, cheeks, temples, forehead, eyesockets, everywhere his mouth could reach. “F-Fuck…” he wheezed, thrusting into him a bit faster. “God… Blue… you’re… _fuck_ I love you…”

 

“I l-love you too,” Blue whined, magic clenching around Red’s length and pulling a rough moan from the Fell monster’s throat. The water falling down on his cock was certainly a new sensation, but definitely not bad. It beat down, battering teasingly on the most sensitive areas of the magic and sending it drooling precum as it pulsed against his summoned stomach.

 

Red’s arms tightened around him again, and he leaned in, suckling lovingly at Blue’s neck and moaning into the vertebrae. Between the water rushing over his magic and trembling bones, Red’s twitching cock filling him up over and over again, and the same monster’s hot tongue sliding along his neck, Blue was rapidly nearing another climax within just a few minutes. “R-Red…” he whimpered, digging his fingertips into his alternate’s spine, “I’m… I’m c-close…”

 

Red broke away from his neck with a wheezing whine, looking weakly down at him. “Me too…”

 

Blue leaned forward and silenced Red with another kiss just as his boyfriend’s thrusts started to stutter. Red moaned roughly into his mouth, hilting himself in Blue’s magic and releasing his cum deep inside of him. Blue panted when Red’s mouth left his and pressed to his collarbone, then squealed when one of the larger monster’s hands left his back and gripped his cock tightly, jerking him mercilessly in an effort to catch him up. It wasn’t actually necessary, but it did speed the process up a bit, and he spilled after just a single second of being in his lover’s practiced hand. He whimpered, his cum spraying up onto his abdomen and getting swiftly washed away by the water. He watched distantly through half-closed eyes as the cyan liquid swirled around in the bottom of the bathtub before sliding down the drain. He could get used to doing this in a self-cleaning place.

 

The last ribbon of Red’s cum shot into him, and he looked down, seeing himself full to the brim with with his partner’s magic and ectoplasm, purple through the blue sheen of his ectoflesh. He groaned at the sight, clenching around Red’s length one final time as his orgasm tapered off. His lover lifted his head and stared down at him, face placid with pleasure, but it slowly overtook with a smile. Blue reciprocated the expression weakly, then let out another yelp of surprise as Red yet again flipped him around, pressing him to the other wall once more. Blue’s breath hitched when Red slipped out of him, and he bit his tongue at the sight of Red’s cock slick with its own cum. The lovely view was taken from him when his boyfriend de-manifested, but he didn’t have much time to mourn the loss. Red grabbed his knee again, lifting it from his pelvis, sinking to his knees, and hooking it over his shoulder instead.

 

Blue pressed his hands against the wall to steady himself when Red licked up the bottom of his cock, cloudy eyelights gazing up at him. The water was beating down on the back of Red’s neck, then flowing down his ribcage and landing on the smaller skeleton’s curled toes. Blue allowed his sockets to drift shut, nodding and breathing out a soft moan when his length was caressed again with Red’s warm tongue. His alternate didn’t waste much time, and had Blue fully inside of his mouth in just under a minute. Blue bucked his hips a bit, his blush spreading across his nasal ridge, but he couldn’t bring himself to care much. Red’s hands came up to grip his iliac crests, and he angled his head, causing Blue’s cockhead to slip into the sticky magic of his throat.

 

Blue groaned, throwing his head back against the wall and whimpering as Red’s hot, slick mouth quickly undid him. Red’s cum started seeping from his body and dribbling down his thighs, deepening his blush further and pulling a squeaky moan from his mouth. The hot, viscous trails of his lover’s ectoplasm tickled his conjured legs, setting them trembling. Red pressed against him a little more firmly, offering further support to his body as it was steadily weakened by the sensations its counterpart was giving it.

 

His breathing grew ragged as he felt his third orgasm building, and this was apparently enough to give him away, as Red sped up, one of his hands travelling upwards to graze the bottommost of his ribs. Blue arched his back, cumming into Red’s willing mouth with a high-pitched cry, then leaning heavily against the wall and panting as his alternate happily gulped down every drop of his ectoplasm. He knew Red would have gladly sucked him through a dozen more orgasms, but he felt as if his knees were about to give out. He shuddered, magic dispelling and causing Red’s mouth to close around empty air as the rest of the same monster’s cum dripped down into the bathtub, swiftly being whisked away down the drain without Blue’s body encasing it.

 

Red’s arms wrapped around his spine, steadying him as the larger skeleton slipped his leg from his shoulder and rose to his feet, pulling them close. Blue went slack in his hold, supported almost fully by the wall and the monster he loved most in the world. His strength slowly returned to him, and he wiggled a bit, standing up straight and reciprocating Red’s embrace.

 

Red pulled away a bit, drawing him into a tender kiss. When he broke away, he chuckled, cheekbones tinted crimson. “Sorry about jumpin your bones like that… you just looked so good… you know, without your clothes… and it was getting pretty steamy.” He winked.

 

Blue snorted at the pun, rolling his eyes but offering an affectionate smile. “No need to apologize, Red. That was…” He sighed, squeezing his boyfriend tighter for a moment. “Really nice. Thank you.”

 

Red smirked, blush fading as he leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on his forehead. Blue grinned, and would have gladly savored the moment for longer, but he knew the hot water would start to run out soon. “We should probably get on with actually taking that shower now, huh?”

 

Red pulled back, looking surprised. “Shit, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, shower sex, a staple that every smut writer should hit in their career. I decided to lace my first experience writing it with fluff and sleepiness. I ship it so hard. (I mean- no shit, but-)


	5. Who Needs a Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Boyfriend Era/Blue's POV]
> 
> Inspired by [this](https://spilled-juice-jam.tumblr.com/post/183868102205/if-you-were-still-taking-the-drawing-requests) lovely picture, drawn at my [anon whoops] request <3

Blue sat, gently running his fingertips up and down the crack in his alternate’s skull. Red was sensitive about it because of the extremely unpleasant memories associated with its birth, so being able to touch it still meant a lot. Red was leaned into his side while he did this, the top of his skull resting just beneath Blue’s chin as they watched TV. Blue wasn’t really paying attention anymore, though. He’d seen all of these Napstabot reruns a billion times, and was actually quite surprised that Red was still interested.

 

Or was he? Not able to move without disturbing his lover, Blue resorted to words instead. “Red? Are you still comfortable?”

 

He only got a quiet, unintelligible mumble in response. Blue sighed, and smiled, but no matter how charmed he was, still couldn’t let this slide. The last time Red had fallen asleep on the couch, he’d woken up with the worst backache of the century the next morning. He moved his hand away from Red’s face, and instead nudged against his boyfriend’s sternum. “Come on, Red, we need to go to bed.”

 

The Fell monster gave a louder noise this time, clearly in protest. As much as it hurt him, Blue forced himself to wiggle about until he had better access, disturbing Red in the process so he had cracked open an eyesocket by the time Blue was moving in to press a loving kiss to his forehead. “Come on,” he murmured once he had pulled back, smiling slightly. “We can snuggle in bed all you want.”

 

Red groaned, closing his eye again and squeezing it shut much tighter than necessary. “Mmmmnope,” he mumbled tiredly.

 

Blue sighed again, rolling his eyes. “Believe me, Red, I sympathize with the agony of stairs, but we’ll be much more comfortable there.”

 

Red huffed, and sat up, causing Blue to smile in turn. “Thank you. Let’s g-”

 

He was cut off when Red fell to the side, splaying himself over Blue’s lap and sighing. “Nahhh.”

 

Blue narrowed his eyes. “Oh? Is that so?”

 

“Yup.”

 

He sighed. “Then you leave me no choice.” Blue darted a hand to Red’s side, and pressed them into his boyfriend’s ribcage before he could be stopped.

 

Red yelped, quickly moving his arm to cut off access to his secret ticklish spot, and shuffled around so he could bury his face into Blue’s shirt with a playful growl of defiance. “Night.”

 

Blue could tell he was fully awake now, but he was not in the mood to do any heavy lifting and drag Red completely unwilling all the way up to his room. “I don’t think so.” He pushed against Red’s shoulder, but the other monster didn’t budge. Blue let out a short breath. “I will literally push you onto the floor.”

 

“Cool.”

 

Blue made a pouty face, lightly flicking Red on the top of his skull. “What’s going on? Normally you jump at the opportunity to go to bed.”

 

Red leaned back from Blue’s midsection just enough to open his eyes and flash a sly grin. “Who needs a bed when you have a boyfriend, amirite?”

 

Blue smiled. “Red, a bed is way more comfortable than me!”

 

Red scoffed. “No way. Beds feel like spike pits compared to you, Baby-Blue.” He buried his face back into Blue’s shirt to prove his point. “Now go to sleep. I’ll never get the rest I need with such a racket.”

 

Blue shook his head, smiling again in spite of his exasperation, and gently pet the top of Red’s skull. “While that’s very sweet, I don’t think sitting up while the TV is still on will be a good sleeping environment for me.”

 

Red _humph_ ed, and burrowed so far into Blue’s shirt that he was able to nuzzle against his spine through the fabric. “Too bad.”

 

Blue furrowed his browbones. “I’m getting up.” He began to stand, but Red wailed in protest and quickly wormed his arms around the other monster.

 

Tragically, it was too late, and Blue ended up landing on his backside on the floor, with Red on his stomach on top of him, somehow hugging him around his abdomen and both arms, effectively rendering immobile. Blue was shocked for a moment, but then he giggled, closing his eyes and smiling. He could feel Red chuckling from where his face was still buried in his shirt, not seeming at all bothered that he was now on the floor and pretty much trapped there unless he was willing to put a lot of effort into hauling himself to his feet.

 

“Red!” Blue finally managed in between his light little fits of laughter.

 

“Heh, yeah, sweetheart?” Red replied, squeezing him even tighter and shuffling up further so he could rest his head on Blue’s chest.

 

The Swap skeleton let out one of his trademark sighs of affectionate exasperation, but his eyes were still closed in his delight and his mouth was locked in a smile. “I think you know,” he jokingly scolded. “Sure I’m still more comfortable than a bed?”

 

“Mmmmhmmm,” Red affirmed, smiling so wide Blue could feel it against his ribs. “Comfy as can be.”

 

Blue utilized what little mobility of his arms he had left to grab Red under his arms and pull him upwards. The monster squawked in surprise as he was hoisted up into Blue’s lap so they were face to face. “Hey!” he huffed, expanding his eyelights and forcing a twinkle into them. “I was sleeping!”

 

Blue reached up and placed both of his hands on the back of Red’s skull. “No you weren’t, silly.” He yanked him down for a kiss, which after a small grunt, was accepted.

 

Blue smiled against Red’s mouth when the Fell skeleton slung his arms over his shoulders and pressed closer to his body. Blue really was tempted when a warm tongue lapped at his teeth, but he forced himself to pull back. “You can’t be that tired if you want to go to town on the floor, Red.”

 

The skeleton that went by the same name grinned, cheekbones tinted crimson. “Damn, guess you got me. If I go to bed, can we continue things there?”

 

Blue gave him one more teasing peck. “Of course we can.”

 

Red let out a breath, then fell forward and nuzzled into Blue’s neck. “Great. But you have to carry me all the way there.”

 

Blue giggled, turning his head to press a kiss to his partner’s temple. “Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you take a look at the list of chapters in this story, you might notice that there are far fewer than there used to be. I went through them, and found that I wasn't proud of a lot of the older ones. Not only did I feel that they were poorly written, but they no longer matched up with my headcanons, which have solidified a lot as time's gone on. 
> 
> Some will eventually be redone, so if you would like to request the return of one in particular, let me know, and I'll move it up on the roster!
> 
> Somnophilia has already been asked for, and will be the next chapter.


End file.
